The Virus Spreads
by TitanWolf
Summary: Sequel to TDI Zombies. now that their off the island the zombies begin to spread the virus out inot the world.
1. Here Comes Trouble

**The Virus Spreads**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT THE IDEAS FOR THIS, PATENT PENDING! PATENT PENDING! PATENT PENDING!**

**Chapter 1**

Ed, Double D, and Eddy dashed between the houses quickly, stopping only to give fearful glances around to make sure it was safe. Finally they made it to Ed's basement and barricaded themselves in.

"This is bad, really bad! All our friends are dead, or worse!" Double D shrieked, as he grabbed Eddy by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Eddy, what are we gonna do n-"

He was cut off as Ed, unintentionally slammed a large box of comics onto him, only his hands and feet poked out. The tallest of the three began digging through his collection and soon yanked one out and opened it.

"This is my favorite zombie comic Eddy," he said, shoving it into Eddy's face. "It's called 'ATTACK OF THE ZOMBIE TEENAGERS FROM THE REALITY SHOW FROM HADES!'"

"How did all this happen?" Eddy asked, as he shoved the heavy box off of the smart member of the trio. "We leave to go to Wrestlemania XXVI and come back to zombies."

"Well Eddy I suspect it has something to-" he began, but was cut off as Eddy covered his mouth with his hand. Upstairs the sounds of footsteps could be heard. They started in the kitchen and worked there way through the house until they started down the basement stairs.

Quickly ducking under the bed the three Eds watched as the door slowly swung open and a pair of blood shoes appeared, they entered the room, and were followed by two more pairs.

"I know there down here," a voice said. "I saw them sneak in here."

The three 14 year olds held their breath as the three zombies paced the room.

"Check under the bed Owen, now!"

"Yes Heather," he replied, walking over the Eds began to cry and pray silently as the bed was lifted effortlessly off of them. They looked up at the massive zombie before them, he was extremely overweight and covered with blood and bits of intestines. What remained of his shirt was gone, showing off his mounds of fat missing chucks of meat. His milky eyes gleamed as his blood smeared lips peeled back in a grim and horrible smile that showed off his black and rotting teeth. "Three little pigs all in a row for me to enjoy."

"Hey, I'm the popular one I get first pick!" another zombie snapped. She was clean compared to Owen, there were no blood and guts on her or her clothes. She was once a beautiful and vain girl, even in death those qualities remained. A single bite wound on her thigh oozed slightly. "You had that little blonde slut all to yourself and didn't share so I get to pick."

"Just hurry up miss thang I'm hungry," a third voice joined in. she was dark skinned and slightly bigger than Heather. The whole left cheek on her face was gone, showing off her teeth and gums. "I haven't eaten all day."

Before any of the three could react, Ed leaned back and brought his head crashing into Owen's groin. The large zombie grabbed his sack and stumbled backwards and crashed down on top of Heather and Leshawna.

"Dammit Owen!" Heather shrieked. "Get off!"

Without a backwards glance the Eds ran from Ed's basement and out of the house.

"How did all this happen?!" Eddy shrieked.

**2 Days Earlier**

The kids of the Cul-de-sac were having a party in Jimmy's backyard. They were celebrating the Ed's going away to Vegas for three days. Jimmy was talking to Sarah about a new doll he wanted to buy, Kevin was flexing his nonexistent muscles to Nazz, and Rolf and Johnny were stuffing there faces at the food table.

"Help me!" a voice shouted. The group of kids turned to see May Kanker stumble around the corner of the house, her face was pale, and she had an old tshirt pressed against a bloody wound on her shoulder. "Help me…. Monsters…. Help…. Me"

She made it to Sarah before she finally collapsed, the group thronged around the girl to see if she was okay. Sarah supported her head while Nazz held the tshirt in place.

"This looks really bad you guys," Nazz said, pulling the tshirt away so she could get a look. "Someone go call 911!"

"I'll do it," Kevin said, as he ran off into the house.

"Rolf shall go fetch mama for she knows many ways to treat injuries," Rolf said, grabbing Johnny by the arm and dragged him along. "Come Johnny-the-wood-boy Rolf will need assistance!"

"I'll go get some clean towels," Jimmy said, as he stood up and walked into the house. "This shirt is already soaked through."

"May, what happened?" Sarah asked. The blonde girl was extremely pale and sweating profusely, her words came out jumbled and strange.

"Out…. From…. Woods….. Things…. Monsters….. Zombies," when she finished her eyes closed and her breath slowed down, until it stopped. "Nazz never mind, she's gone."

Before there eyes the two girls watched as the Kanker sister opened her eyes, milky and white.

"Nazz she's alive!" Sarah exclaimed, looking over at Nazz, who sighed in relief. Turning back to the girl in her arms Sarah had no time to react as May lunged forward and tore into Sarah's throat. Blood spurted out from the open wound as the young teen stumbled backwards. Pressing her hands to the wound she screamed shrilly before the zombie Kanker tackled her to the ground and began ripping into her guts.

Nazz watched in horror as May pulled Sarah's intestines out and shoved them into her mouth and began chewing and smacking her lips as she gleefully ate. Nazz took a step back and turned and ran towards the house. In the reflection of the sliding glass door she could see May had abandoned Sarah's corpse and was chasing her.

Pulling the door shut she caught May's head between the door and the frame, knocking her to the ground. The blond girl pulled the door open and slammed it on the zombie's head over and over until it finally cracked, spilling her brains out onto the floor.

"Hey Nazz I called the-" Kevin's voiced died in his throat as he looked at the sight before him. May was lying on the floor with her brains spilled out onto the linoleum floor of the kitchen, and Nazz was huddled against the wall and sobbing into her hands.

From the stairs they heard Jimmy scream. Kevin dashed the short distance to the stairs leading to the upstairs. The front door was completely caved in.

'How did I not hear that?' he asked himself. As he turned to go to the stairs he stopped in his tracks. Two girls, one blond the other brunette held Jimmy to the ground and were ripping chucks of his flash with their teeth.

"Kevin help!" Jimmy yelled, causing the two girls to look up at him, their eyes were milky and white.

"Look Bridge more food!" the brunette said, standing up. The blond followed suit.

"I see him Courtney and he's all mine," Bridgette said, shoving Courtney backwards. "Come here big boy and give me a kiss."

As he turned to run Bridgette leaped the distance and knocked him to the floor. Clawing at the carpet he futilely attempted to free himself before Bridgette grabbed both sides of his head and bit down into the top of his skull. Ripping the top of Kevin's skull off she dove into his brains with a renewed frenzy.

"I can't believe I was a vegetarian," she said, swallowing the brains in her blood soaked mouth. "Meat tastes so good!"

Nazz came around the corner after snapping out of her sobbing fit just in time to see Bridgette dig back into Kevin's brains. As she screamed Courtney tackled her to the ground.

Rolf meanwhile was trying to get into his house, but; he couldn't find the key to his door.

"The shed… the cellar… the garage… I don't even know what this one goes to." Rolf muttered, flipping through the many keys he carried. Stopping suddenly Rolf cocked his ear to one side and listened. Johnny stood behind him and looked up at the clouds. "Do you hear that Johnny?"

"Hear what, the clouds?" he asked.

Seconds later Owen came barreling through the back fence, followed by Geoff, DJ, Cody, and Duncan.

"The living dead!" Rolf shrieked. Grabbing Johnny he plowed the bald boy against the door like a battering ram until the door gave in. the zombies started towards the house, but the sounds from the animals drew their attention.

"I feel like some bacon and eggs first," Duncan said.

"Me too dude," Geoff added.

The five zombies attacked the farm animals clustered into Rolf's shed and devoured them quickly. Rolf meanwhile had collected several weapons to protect himself. A scythe, a shovel, a pick, and several large hunting knives.

"Do not fear Johnny, the Son of a Shepard shall protect you from-" he started, but; several pairs of arms reached through the hole in the door, seized Johnny, and dragged him screaming through the hole Rolf made, and quickly devoured him. "…. Never mind"

When they finished, DJ ripped the door from its hinges and stepped inside. Rolf readied the scythe as the large Jamaican zombie charge towards him.

**END CHAPTER 1**


	2. Problem at Rolf's

**The Virus Spreads**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

**_to those who read chapter 1, i must implore that you read it again as i goofed up with Nazz and Courtney and corrected my error._**

**Chapter 2**

Last time

The Eds returned from Las Vegas to find the Cul-de-sac overrun with zombie teens. With most of their friends eaten or… worse they attempt to flee.

Now on with the show.

"Feed me!" Courtney shouted. As she went for the fatal bite Jimmy grabbed the brunette by her hair and yanked her backwards.

"Run Nazz run!" he shouted, before Courtney caught him with her elbow and broke his nose in a gusher of blood. While the zombie CIT was distracted Nazz quickly dashed out the front door. Running out into the open air she looked around for any sign of rescue.

"Rolf and Johnny might be able to help!" she exclaimed. Running across the short distance from her house to Rolf's Nazz beat on the door. After no one answered the blond found an unlocked window and climbed through. Rolf was kneeling in the kitchen, covered in blood. Several body parts lay scattered around the room.

"Rolf has failed you Johnny-the-wood-boy!" he sobbed. "Rolf promised to protect you from the rotting clutches of the monsters that plague us but couldn't!"

"Hey Rolf," Johnny said, as he climbed back through the hole in the door.

"Rolf can hear his voice like he's right beside Rolf," he began. "If only Rolf could see him one more time he'd-"

"Why are you crying?" Johnny asked. Rolf looked up in shock and grabbed Johnny in a tight hug.

"Johnny, you are unharmed!" Rolf exclaimed, stopping in place and dropped Johnny to the ground. "How dare you make Rolf worry like a mother hen over eggs, if Rolf had a loaf of bread he'd-"

"Rolf, Johnny you guys are ok!" Nazz exclaimed, climbing through the window.

"Nazz your ok!" Johnny exclaimed, as he jogged over, but; was stopped by Rolf who grabbed his collar and dragged him back to face him.

"Johnny-the-wood-boy you will explain yourself to Rolf right now!" Rolf said. "How is it Rolf saw you dragged through the door by the flesh eating creatures from the abyss but stand here unharmed? Are you working with them? Giving us to them to save yourself? You are! Rolf knew it!"

"Wait Rolf! Plank saved me!" Johnny exclaimed, holding up the piece of wood wearing a karate headband, and, somehow, holding a pair of nun chucks. Rolf looked them over, before grinning widely and dropping them to the floor.

Reaching into his pocket Rolf pulled out a carrot and held it out to Nazz.

"Eat it Nazz girl," Rolf said gravely.

"But Rolf-" she started, but stopped when Rolf held up the scythe and reared back to swing it.

"Rolf gives you 3 seconds," he said seriously. "1... 2.…"

Nazz began to sweat bullets and shoved the carrot into her mouth and began to chew it quickly. Rolf smiled, put the scythe down, turned to Johnny, and began to speak.

"Good, now we must form a plan Johnny I want you to-" Rolf began, but, something big bumped into him, knocking him into Johnny and knocked both boys to the floor.

"Why have you shoved us to the ground Nazz girl-" Rolf began but stopped when he saw that Nazz had ballooned, filling up half of the room.

"Holy cow Nazz!" Johnny exclaimed. "You need to lay off the chocolate!"

"Allergic… to…. Carrots," she muttered through her puffy and swollen lips.

"Do not worry as Rolf has the perfect cure to your blotation," Rolf said, as he started to climb up the side of Nazz until he reached the top, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a toilet plunger.

"Is… that…. Sanitary-" she began, but; was cut off as Rolf clamped the plunger over her mouth and began to pump it up and down. After several minutes Nazz started to shrink until she was back to normal size again.

The front door coved in as Bridgette, Cody minus an arm, DJ, Jimmy, and Sarah dragging her intestines behind her came into the house. The three kids back up as the zombies came after them.

"Not you guys too," Johnny said.

"Don't worry Johnny all we want to do is EAT YOU!" Jimmy shouted, leaping forward and went to bite Johnny's arm, but; his headgear wouldn't allow it. Shoving his former friend away from Johnny, Rolf put his fingers to his lips and whistled.

Within seconds Victor and Wilfred burst through the cellar door. Rolf leaped onto his goat's back, and grabbed Johnny and Nazz, and put them on Wilfred.

"Run Wilfred run with the speed of cabbage!" Rolf exclaimed, holding the picture of Wilfred's mother in front of him, causing him to take off, before Rolf kicked Victor, making him run as well. Nazz found it hard trying to hold onto Johnny's shirt as she kept nearly slipping off of Wilfred's back.

"Johnny, I can't hold on any longer!" she shouted, finally slipping off and went tumbling to the floor. The zombies came closer as Rolf and Johnny escaped through the back door. Nazz scooted away from them but soon found her back against the wall. A deep rumbling sound came closer and closer until finally Owen burst through the wall.

"Owen hungry!" he shouted, knocking the other zombies back left and right, until he reached Nazz. Grabbing her in his massive hands, pinning her arms to her side in the process, he picked her up. "Owen knows little friends are hungry but Owen hungriest there is!"

Owen shoved half of the blond girl in his mouth and bit down, biting her in half. Blood ran down his chin and stained his shirt. Shoving the rest in his mouth Owen began to chew messily, spraying bits of meat and bone everywhere. When he finished he grabbed the front of his shirt and ripped it completely off and wiped his mouth with it, but; only made it worse as blood ran down and smeared his bite covered chest.

"You fat pig you were supposed to share it with us!" Bridgette exclaimed, slapping him. "That's it no more meat for you!"

Owen looked at her in shock, then it melted away to anger. Grabbing Bridgette on both sides of her head Owen lifted her off the ground.

"Owen biggest there is!" he shouted, starting to squeeze. "Owen hungriest there is!"

Bridgette's head finally gave in and was turned into a pulpy pile of red mush. Dropping her dead body to the floor he began to breathe heavily and looked at the other assorted zombies.

"Its cool big guy," Cody said, holding up his remaining hand in defense. "You can have all the meat you want."

Owen let out a loud fart and laughed, before looking around the room in confusion.

"Aw man," he said. "Did I have another zombie Hulk moment?"

"Yes!" the others exclaimed together.

"Sorry," he said, giving a sheepish smile.

**END CHAPTER 2**


	3. Similar Incidents

**The Virus Spreads**

**Chapter 3**

_Well I'm finally back to this as inspiration hit after watching Ed Edd n Eddy on Youtube for the last couple days._

Zombies have overrun the Cul-De-Sac. You've seen what has already happened in the past few hours but; this is not a contained incident as you hope to believe. For the virus spreads faster than can be contained. All over the Cartoon Network universe it is happening.

**Marzipan City**

Mung was in the kitchen, preparing to begin cooking a large order for Mr. Fugu when he was startled by the whole building shaking violently.

"What in blue blazes?" he exclaimed, as he headed for the front door.

Looking out he was surprised to see Endive running by.

"Oh no…. huff puff…. Oh no….. huff puff… oh no!" she wheezed, as she was chased by zombie Truffles, Katie, Sadie, Ceviche, Stilton, and Gorgonzola.

"Well its nice to see Endive getting some well needed exercise," he said, before adding under his breath. "The pregnant hippo."

"Radda radda radda," Mung turned to see Schnitzel walking up, with Chowder gnawing on his arm. Holding his appendage out, Mung grabbed a hold of Chowder and began to pull.

"Dang it boy I keep telling ya you can't eat Schnitzel because he's made of rocks," Mung said, finally pulling Chowder loose. "And besides that he'll give you the runs."

"Radda radda radda radda!" Schnitzel shouted, waving his arms angrily.

"I'm just kidding," Mung said, setting Chowder down. Mung looked at his apprentice. "Gee Chowder your looking a little green…. And rotted….. And smell bad."

"I will eat your soul!" Chowder shouted, before tackling Mung to the ground. "Gimme a bite Mung! I'm hungry!"

"Schnitzel do something!" Mung shouted.

Schnitzel pulled his hat and coat from the rack, waved his hand, and ran out the door.

"You know your not getting paid today if I get eaten!" Mung shouted, seconds before the door busted in and Schnitzel swatted Chowder off of Mung, sending the zombie bunny cat rabbit thing across the room. "Thanks Schnitzel, your getting a half a shment raise for this. What's the matter."

"Radda!" Schnitzel shouted, before punching Mung, sending him flying across the room as well. The rock monster grumbled darkly to himself before walking out the door. Mung stood up and dusted himself off.

"Go on who needs ya? I can take care of myself - ouch!" Mung shouted, as he placed his hands over his butt. "Well at least I don't have to worry about my tail anymore."

"How does it feel to join our ranks Mung?" Chowder asked, swallowing the last bite of Mung's tail.

"I feel….. I feel… I feel… good," Mung said, as he began to zombify. "I feel good and hungry!"

"Lets go eat Gazpacho!" Chowder said.

"That's no good boy he's mostly hair," Mung said. "Lets go find that fat pig Reuben."

**Nowhere**

"Muriel! Where's my dinner?" Eustace hollered from his chair. "Muriel!"

Getting up, he made his way to the kitchen, grumbling to himself.

"Muriel here what I say?" Eustace asked. Entering the kitchen he was met by the sight of Muriel, lying on the table as zombie Courage, Kats, and Were Mole ate her guts. "Muriel! What are ya lying around fer? Get up and make my dinner!"

The three zombies looked up at him in surprise, before going back to eating Muriel, Eustace was only skin and bones, nothing to eat.

"Well, if you ain't feeding me," Eustace said, turning around. "I'm going out to get me somethin to eat."

**Mordhaus**

The Klokateers kept the zombies at bay with their rifles and shotguns, if any were bitten, they were quickly killed by another Klokateer, and tossed to the zombies.

Dethklok didn't know or care about what was going on outside.

**Endsville**

Billy was outside throwing a baseball against the garage door, as people either ran by screaming, drove by running over zombies, or where messily devoured. Next door, Mr. Scar had once again assumed his old military uniform, becoming General Scar. Arming himself up, he made his way outside, shooting zombies left and right he made it out in front of Billy's house.

"Hey Mr. Scar!" Billy called. "Watcha doing? Playing zombies? Can I play too?"

"I'm not playing zombies you imbecile!" Scar shouted, as he fired again, blowing zombie Mindy's head off. "Were being invaded by flesh eating zombies! Go and tell that good for nothing Grim Reaper to do something about this!"

"Grim's not here," Billy said. "He already left on vacation."

"Vacation?" Scar asked. "What vacation?"

"He and Mandy went down to the Bahamas until next Monday," Billy said. "Oh hey Junior!"

Scar turned to see a zombie Junior coming towards him. Firing at him, General Scar was forced to roll to avoid Junior's tentacles. Billy watched this for a few moments before going back to throwing his baseball. Unfortunately, he threw it to hard, causing it to fly back and hit General Scar in back of the head, knocking him down, and allowing Junior to devour him.

"Choke on it! Choke on it!" Scar screamed.

"Oh shut it Captain Rhodes," Junior said, twisting Scar's head off.

**Back in the Cul-De-Sac**

Ed, Double D and Eddy had managed to escape the zombies and make it to the junkyard. As they hid inside the van, they huddled together and listened for the zombies.

"Johnny-The-Wood-Boy are you certain you saw couch potato Ed boys go this way?" Rolf asked, as he and Johnny walked through the junkyard.

"Plank is sure he saw them go this way," Johnny said, holding Plank up. "He's never been wrong before."

"Rolf? Johnny?" Double D asked, opening the van's back door. "Your alive!"

"Shut the door Sock head!" Eddy exclaimed. "Those zombies might see us!"

Rolf and Johnny quickly climbed in, Rolf whistled, bring Victor and Wilfred running.

"Ok does anybody have a plan?" Double D asked. "There's no wrong answers, just horrible death if your plan is wrong."

"We need to supe up a vehicle so we can escape Peach Creek," Eddy said. "But where are we gonna find a vehicle?"

"Why don't we just use the van Eddy?" Ed asked. "We can salvage items from the junkyard and the trailer park to fix up a suitable defense for our escape vehicle."

"Ed, how did you think of that?" Double D asked, looking at his friend in shock.

"Think of what Double D?" Ed asked.

"Never mind Ed," Double D replied. "Lets get to work gentlemen. We have an escape vehicle to build."

**END CHAPTER 3**

_i decided to do a little more light hearted humor in this chapter, but; there will be more blood and guts next chapter._


	4. Miles Behind Us

**The Virus Spreads**

**Chapter 4**

Numbuh 362 watched the monitors as several different tree houses were under attack by zombies. Switching to another satellite she could see the Powerpuff Girls fighting against zombie Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Princess, and the Gang Green Gang. Yet another satellite showed the Justice Friends fighting against zombie villains, as well as some of their own members turned in the chaos.

"This is horrible and I'm the cause of it," She said, as the screen switched over to show Father and several villains fighting against a zombified Sector V. "I brought that thing here to lower the adult population to give kids a fighting chance."

"It's not your fault sir," Numbuh 35.3 said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You couldn't have known this would happen-"

"Don't make excuses for me!" She shouted, turning to face him. "That virus affects adults and kids alike. I have to do something."

"Where are you going sir?"

"To Earth, we need to save as many people as we can," she said, heading for the door. "Protect this Moon Base with your life as it could well be the last safe haven for us all."

"Yessir," 35.3 replied, saluting as 362 left.

Earth

The trailer park was dead, everyone was gone. Eddy quickly ducked behind a car and peeked over the trunk and glanced around. He waited a second before waving his hand behind him, the sounds of quick footsteps announced the others coming.

"Ed boy, can you see any of the flesh eaters?" Rolf asked, kneeling down beside Eddy. Ed and Johnny crouched behind the two, Plank was left back at the van, mainly so Johnny could carry with both hands.

"No, I think their gone-," Eddy was cut off by the sound of running feet. Dropping down he slowly peeked over just as Marie and Lee came around the side of a trailer. Both were covered with bite marks, Marie's left hand was gone, leaving a bloody stump. Lee was missing part of her cheek, teeth blackened with dry blood could be seen.

"You sure you heard somethin' Marie?" Lee asked, as she looked around the trailer park, missing Eddy by a second as he quickly ducked down again. "Cause I don't see anybody."

Marie scoffed at this and crossed her arms.

"Are you calling me a liar?" she asked, before Lee grabbed her sister by the shirt and pulled her dangerously close to her face.

"I ain't callin' ya for dinner!" Lee retorted, this earned her a punch to the nose, causing it to erupt in a gusher of blood. "Dammit you broke my nose!"

"Quit your belly aching," Marie said. "We can't feel pain remember?"

Lee glared at her from behind her hand.

"That still doesn't change the fact you broke my nose Marie," Lee growled, before seizing two handfuls of blue hair, and driving Marie's face into her knee. Letting go, Lee smirked at the sight of Marie with a mouthful of broken teeth. "Now we're even."

"Yeah yeah," Marie said. "Lets go find our boyfriends, their supposed to be back from Wrestlemania today."

"Good idea," Lee said, as the two headed off in the direction of the Cul-De-Sac. "Glad I thought of it."

The four waited until the two bickering zombies were gone before coming out of hiding. Reaching into his pocket Eddy pulled out a piece of paper folded up into a neat square.

"Ok, sock head's list say we need an engine, wheels, barbwire, a blowtorch, and weapons," Eddy said, as he read from the list. "Ok, Ed you get the engine and wheels, Rolf you come with me to find a blowtorch and weapons, Johnny you can get the barbwire."

Two hours later the group had collected everything on Double D's list, luckily, they were able to find one of the heavy duty blowtorches with a tank. From the trailer park Eddy and Rolf had found several handguns, two scoped rifles, and a double barrel shotgun. They also decided to take several baseball bats for melee combat if it came to that.

"Ok gentlemen," Double D said, igniting the blowtorch. "Time to build our escape vehicle."

Mr. Boss along with Count Spankula, Father, Gramma Stuffum, and Knightbrace fought hard against a zombify Sector V. Numbuh 4 leaped at Gramma Stuffum from behind as she created more food monsters to fend off a ravenous Numbuh 2. Just before the zombie KND operative hit her, Knightbrace hurled his retainer, and slashed Numbuh 4 across the chest, shredding his hoodie, and sending him flying across the room.

"Father!" the Count exclaimed, as he slapped Numbah 3's butt, sending the zombie flying. "They killed your children! They ripped them apart!"

"Count I can deal with that right now!" Father shouted, as he fought against Numbuh 1, who had knocked Father to the ground. "Keep fighting! Don't stop!"

Several shots rang out, seconds before the zombie children's head exploded in a shower of skull and brain matter. The assorted adults looked up to see jetpack wearing Numbuh 362 holding a S.C.A.M.P.P.

"This is a new world adults, its kill or be killed," she said, as she came down to the ground. "If you can't accept that then kill yourselves now and save time."

"Numbuh 264! Who are you to come here and talk to us like that?" Boss asked.

"I'm an uneasy alley in this war for the human race," she replied.

The van was up and running, Rolf being the tallest was in the drivers seat, Eddy sat in the passenger seat, tha shotgun lay across his lap as he watched for any zombies. In the back Johnny and Ed were wrapping barbwire around the baseball bats, while Double D cleaned and loaded the rest of the guns.

"Now, we should all carry a handgun, as well as two extra clips of ammo," he said, as he loaded another handgun and put in a full clip. "We'll decided who uses the rifles by trying them out when we get the chance to-"

"Brainy Ed boy, Rolf see a van on the side of the road," Rolf said, causing Double D to look up over the seat to see a blue and green van with orange flowers sitting on the shoulder of the road. "Should Rolf stop?"

Double D thought it over, there was a risk of endangering the group if zombies were nearby, but; if they did find survivors the groups ranks would grow and make for better safety in the fights with the undead that were inevitable.

"Pull over Rolf," Double D said. "We should investigate just in case."

"Are you sure about this sock head?" Eddy asked, as Rolf stopped the van and killed the engine.

"It never hurts to be sure Eddy," Double D said, as he and Johnny hopped out the back. "Ed, stay here and keep a lookout."

"Can do Double D," Ed replied, as he grabbed a baseball bat and stood at attention behind the van.

Approaching the stranded vehicle the group saw blood smeared handprints on the side of the van. Mystery Machine was written on the side, and covered with blood splatter. Double D moved to the rear door, and grabbed the handle. Eddy stood away from him and raised the shotgun to his shoulder and nodded. Pulling the door open they were greeted by a tarp covering four bodies, one of them was a large dog.

"What happened here?" Double D mumbled, the cocking of a shotgun caught his attention. The four turned to see a tall, lanky teen dressed in a green shirt, brown pants and sneakers. His arms were covered with blood, as was his shirt. His long hair had pieces of grey matter in it. He aimed a large, automatic shotgun at Double D.

"Like, get away from them," he said, waving the shotgun back from the van. "Get back before I, like, blow your fucking head off man."

"Take it easy friend," Double D said calmly, as he held his hands up and stepped away from the van. "What's your name, mine's Edd with 2 D's."

"Shaggy…. My names Shaggy," he said, before pointing the shotgun at Eddy, who had slowly swung his own around to aim it at the blood covered teen. "Put your gun down, like, now before I put you down man."

"Do as he says Eddy," Double D said, not taking his eyes from Shaggy, who, seemed extremely agitated, and twitched every few seconds. The heavy thump meant Eddy had reluctantly dropped his weapon. "Can you tell me what happened here Shaggy?"

Shaggy looked back at him, his eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

"We were, like, investigating a ghost a few miles back when, like, this goony girl dressed like a zombie bit Daphne on the arm. We all hauled ass into the Mystery Machine and took off for the hospital. On the way there, like, Daphne started to get real pale and weak. It wasn't five minutes later she was, like, dead. Fred pulled over here and we called the paramedics but, like, only got a dial tone man. She woke up a little while after that. Me and Scoob were, like, standing out here while Velma and Fred were inside with Daphne. We heard Velma say Daphne woke up, like, then it all went to hell man. Velma and Fred started screaming that Daphne had bit them. Me and Scooby panicked as like, Velma came out of the Mystery Machine clutching her shoulder. She was crying, like, Daphne had woke up and bit her, then, like, had ripped Fred's throat out," Shaggy said, as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I went and like, opened the driver's side door and like, got the shotgun Fred kept there for, like, emergencies. I told Scooby to watch Velma, while I, like, checked out what was going on. Daphne was eating Fred, like, how me and Scoob eat at buffets. She looked at me and smiled and asked if I wanted a, like, kiss. She lunged at me, and I, like, fired, her head, like, exploded like a watermelon."

"That's horrible," Double D said, as Shaggy lowered the shotgun slightly.

"Johnny-The-Wood-Boy, while he is distracted you go and try to grab his weapon," Rolf whispered.

"Ok, I'll try," Johnny said.

"Fred started to move and I, like, didn't wanna take any chances, and, like, blew his head off too," Shaggy said. "I thought we we're safe, but; like, Scooby started yelling, and I, like, saw Velma tearing into him. So, I, like hollered her name, and , like, when she looked at me I, like, blew her head off. It was then, like, the pieces all came together for me man, you, like, get bit and, like, turn into one of them. Scooby told me he was scared, and I, like, told him not to worry, and to, like, close his eyes. It took me a while, but; I, like blew his head off too. I, like loaded them up in the Mystery Machine and covered them up with, like, one of the old tarps Fred used for his, like, traps. It was, like, the least I could do for my friends."

By then, Shaggy was all out crying, tears ran down his face, as the shotgun sank lower. Johnny moved up beside Double D and began to move closer, stopping every few steps to make sure Shaggy didn't see him.

"I, like, killed my best friend," Shaggy sobbed. He looked up just as Johnny leaped forward, raising the shotgun he pulled the trigger, and Johnny's side erupted in an explosion of blood and organs.

"You bastard!" Eddy shouted, diving for the double barrel, but; the sound of a large group stopped him from picking it up.

"We need to go Eddy!" Double D said, grabbing his arm and running back to the van.

"But; Johnny?" Eddy exclaimed.

"There's nothing we can do for him now Eddy!" Double D said, as he and Eddy clamored into the back with Ed as Rolf started the engine and stomped the gas.

Shaggy watched as the van sped off down the road, before moving to the door, and looking at the bodies covered in the tarp.

"Don't worry, like, I won't let those things get you guys," he said, closing the door and locking it. Turning around he saw zombie DJ, Harold, Gwen, Jimmy, Mung, Chowder, and Courage. "Come and get me! I'm, like, the Sonofabitch that killed Scooby Doo!"

Watching from the rear window, Double D and Eddy watched as Shaggy fired several rounds, until, he was overwhelmed by the zombies.

"If we'd only been a little earlier Eddy we could have prevented that tragedy," Double d said, Eddy scoffed. "What?"

"He killed Johnny!" Eddy exclaimed. "He deserved it!"

"If you had to do the same to us Eddy, you'd be a mess like he was!" Double D replied.

"Where to now Ed boy?" Rolf asked.

"I don't know Rolf," Double D said. "I just don't know."

**End Chapter 4**


End file.
